To Hell and Back
by Sapphire-Lynx
Summary: There's another saiyajin on the loose! Goku and the Z Fighters help a previous enemy escape from Other World... another part of my Altiverse
1. The New Saiyajin

It was a quiet night on Earth. A bright star blazed across the sky and came down on the planet's surface, leaving a small crater high in the mountains near West City. On closer inspection, the star is revealed to be a single white space pod. The pod smoked slightly in the aftermath of it's landing. It slowly began to open.

Far away, Piccolo was disturbed from his meditation. His eyes narrowed as he caught the presence of a stranger on his planet.

In the home of Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's eyes snapped open as a familiar presence made itself known. A look of surprise passed over his face, "...It can't be..." He muttered in shock.

Brenna and Arena woke from a sound sleep as the slight tremors from the landing pod shook the room.

"What was that?!" Brenna whispered to her friend. Arena was already drifting back to sleep and opened one eye in annoyance.

"It was just a little earth tremor, Brenna. Go back to sleep..."

"Okay..." Brenna reluctantly complied, refraining from mentioning that it wasn't the tremor that she had been referring to.

Back at the crash site, a slight figure slowly stepped out of the pod and looked around.

"Soon." It said to itself.

Morning shone on the Son home as they began their day. Two male figures, one a youthful looking man the other a boy no older than nine years of age, strode out of the house. A few moments later, a Cat-girl and a girl with white hair joined them. All four spread out on the front lawn and began to warm up. The guys finished first and sat on the grass, watching the girls stretch. After warming up, the man began to demonstrate different moves with the boy. The girls watched silently on the grass. The Cat-girl suddenly started, looking up into the mountains towards West City.

The man stopped, "What is it Brenna?" He asked.

Brenna looked back at him, "I don't know, Goku. I sense someone coming this way. It's unfamiliar, too..." She looked back towards the mountains.

Goku turned to the mountains and closed his eyes, "I sense it, too; but they're not coming here, they're moving towards Vegeta." He opened his eyes.

Gohan looked troubled, "Dad, who do you think it is? Do you think there'll be trouble?"

Goku looked back at his son and smiled, "Don't worry, whoever it is, they're no match for Vegeta." He put two fingers to his head; "I'll just pop in and say hi to Bulma while I see who it is." He flickered, and then vanished.

Bulma was just finishing breakfast as Goku popped in. She yelled in surprise, nearly dropping the pan of eggs in her hand onto the floor. Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Bulma. Hey, have you seen Vegeta?" He asked.

She hmphed at Goku, "He went into the Gravity Chamber to train as soon as he woke up this morning." She said, scraping some of the eggs onto a plate with some toast and bacon on it.

"Oh, thanks!" He grinned boyishly and walked over to the Gravity Chamber.

Vegeta was hard at work training when he heard a tapping on the glass window of the chamber door. He turned the machine off and grabbed a towel off the wall as he left.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" He growled, wiping his face.

Goku became serious; "There's an odd power coming this way from the mountains. Brenna and I sensed it this morning."

Vegeta paused a second and went back to wiping his face, "I know, I sensed her last night."

"Her?"

"I thought she had blown up with the planet, but I guess I was wrong." He continued.

"Who?!" Goku asked impatiently.

Vegeta looked at him, "Kava."

Somewhere above West City, a figure stood in the air, surveying her surroundings. She wore light blue and black Saiyajin armor over a purple body suit. Her boots and gloves were also of Saiyajin make; black and white with light blue bands to match her armor. A scouter covered her left eye and a light brown fuzzy tail circled her waist. On her right arm and left leg were thin purple bands.

Her scouter beeped, showing a reading in an alien language. She smirked and swooped down to Earth towards the source of the reading.

At Capsule Corp., Bulma had finally sat down to breakfast when the skylight above her head exploded. A figure slowly levitated down, arms crossed in front.

Bulma looked up from where her arms were protecting her head. She stared in wide-eyed shock. The figure in front of her pointed a hand and slowly began to generate a ki ball to hurl at the helpless blue haired girl.

Goku and Vegeta ran in at that moment.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta bellowed angrily. The strange woman started, her ki ball flickering out.

She turned and bowed to one knee, "Forgive me, my Prince. I thought that this creature," she looked up and gestured vaguely at an indignant Bulma, "had you imprisoned."

Vegeta laughed harshly and crossed his arms, "Did you really think that SHE could hold ME? Me, the Crown Prince of the Saiyajin Race? You must be joking." He glared at her and smirked.

The female Saiyajin faltered and lowered her head again, "I beg your forgiveness for thinking such foolish thoughts, my Prince; but," once more she looked up at Vegeta, "if I may so humbly ask you... Why are you in the company of such a low-class warrior?" She looked genuinely puzzled at Goku's presence.

Vegeta's smirk deepened, "Check your scouter again, Kava."

Kava stood and pressed her scouter. It showed the same readings as before. Goku looked uneasily at Vegeta as Vegeta gave him a sidelong look.

"Go ahead Kakarot."

Goku shrugged and stopped hiding his power. Kava's scouter beeped and rapidly began to ascend to match the power levels. It finally stopped at a large number and Kava slowly removed her scouter. She stared in wide-eyed shock at Goku.

"H-how..." She paused a moment and her eyes widened more, "Wait, you are Kakarot? Younger brother of Raditz?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and nodded, laughing lightly, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Kava crossed her arms and held her chin, "That explains why he looks almost exactly like Bardock." She muttered to herself. She shook herself from her thoughts.

"My Prince, I sought you out to ask you about Raditz. I have only recently heard of current events and came to you seeking answers." She looked silently at Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled, "If you want to know about that weakling, ask Kakarot." He walked back to the Gravity Chamber.

Kava turned to Goku, "Where is your brother?" she seemed troubled.

Goku looked at her sadly, "He and I had gotten into a fight a few years ago. Neither one of us survived."

She stared hard at Goku and touched him, "But you are alive now..." she stated, "How is this possible?"

Goku smiled, "The dragonballs of Earth made it possible to resurrect me."

"Dragonballs??"

"Yeah, there are seven dragonballs, each having a certain number of stars on them. Once gathered, they can be used to summon the Eternal Dragon and make a wish."

"Any wish?" She asked hopefully.

"Just about. Although some are beyond the Dragon's power." Goku warned.

"How do you know if a wish can be made then?"

"You just ask and he'll tell you. If it can be granted, he'll grant it." Goku stated. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes-" Kava started.

Bulma interrupted, "Please don't tell us you want to become invincible or wish for immortality. We've already had to go through that too many times to count."

Kava glared at her, "That isn't what I had in mind."

"Well, if it isn't anything evil, we can go collect the dragonballs." Bulma stated, putting a finger to her chin.


	2. Calling the Dragon

Three long and tiring days later, Kava and Goku stood by her pod. Gathered around them lay the seven dragonballs. The other Z Fighters stood aside from them to watch.

"I wonder what she's gonna wish for..." Krillin muttered to Yamcha beside him.

"Don't know, but I heard that she was Raditz's girl!" Yamcha said quietly.

Krillin looked over at him in shock, "Are you serious?"

Yamcha turned to look down at Krillin, "Yeah, I heard it directly from Bulma."

Krillin looked back at Kava and Goku, "Man, how did HE ever score a babe like that?"

Kava glanced their way at that remark and both guys stiffened in nervous embarrassment. She turned back to Goku as he watched her.

"Are you ready?" She nodded.

"Alright; Shenron come forth, we have a wish to make!" Goku called loudly, holding his hands over the balls.

They began glowing brightly and golden energy crackled up in a huge column as the Eternal Dragon appeared and the sky darkened.

"Who has disturbed my slumber?" He rumbled.

Kava stepped forward boldly, "I have!"

"Speak now and make your wish." Shenron growled as he hovered over the small clearing.

"I wish to bring Raditz back to this world!" Kava called. Gasps of surprise could be heard from all around. Shenron paused in silent contemplation.

"I cannot grant this wish."

Kava's eyes narrowed, "If you can't resurrect him, then I want to know how I may do so."

The Eternal Dragon considered for a moment, "The only way to bring him back is to go to Hell yourself and bring his spirit back. His spirit has been gone too long for me to do so." He slowly began to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked down at her.

"How do I get to Hell?" She shouted.

"Seek out the woman with the power to see." He rumbled, again rising into the air. In a fantastic flash of light, the dragon disappeared throwing the balls to the four winds. The sky cleared and the sun shone once more.

"'The woman with the power to see'? What's that supposed to mean? Only the blind cannot 'see'." Kava said to herself, brows furrowing in frustration. "I detest riddles."

Goku quickly got her attention, "Kava, that isn't what the dragon meant by 'see'. He meant like a fortune teller, and I know exactly who he was talking about." He grinned.

Kava raised an eyebrow, "Take me to this 'woman with the power to see' then."

Goku put a hand on her shoulder and two fingers to his head. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"I hope Goku knows what he's doing..." Yamcha said to the air.

Baba was sitting down to her afternoon tea when Goku and Kava appeared. She jumped in surprise, "Goku! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out training or something?"

"Hi Baba!" He grinned, "We came by because Shenron said you could help us."

Her eyes narrowed, "What did he say EXACTLY?"

Goku touched his chin in thought, "He said, 'Seek out the woman with the power to see.'"

Baba snorted, "How do you know he meant me?"

"Because you're the only fortune teller I know who knows King Enma." He pointed out cheerfully.

Kava stepped away from him and looked down at the little old lady floating on her crystal ball, "Can you take me to the Entrance to Hell?" She asked bluntly.

Baba nearly fell off her crystal ball in shock, "You want to go to Hell?! Literally?!" She cried out in astonishment.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kava asked quietly, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No, no!" Baba said, waving her hands in the air in a panic, "There's just one problem; the living aren't allowed in Other World."

"Well, I'm sure you can bend the rules a little..." Kava's tone suggested that she better hope she could, or else.

Baba gulped nervously, then recomposed herself. She scowled, "I'm not gonna promise you anything. We'll just have to see if King Enma approves. If he won't let you in, I can't do anything about it." She began floating away, "If you're ready, we can leave now."

Kava followed her down a hall and into a small room. Baba then turned around to look at her, "I must warn you that you might get a little disoriented at the end of our trip. So don't get angry, because it isn't my fault."

Kava gave a half-shrug, "Whatever. Just get on with whatever needs done. I'd like to get to Other World as soon as possible."

Baba huffed and quickly touched Kava. They disappeared from sight.

A few seconds later Baba let the Saiyajin go and floated towards a huge desk. At the level Kava stood at, she could see nothing but two enormous car sized feet.

"Now where did that ridiculous old witch get to?" She muttered, looking at her surroundings.

"Hey you! What are you doing in Other World?! You're not even dead!" A blue man with two horns and a business suit shouted. He stopped herding the funny little wisps that seemed to be talking to each other. He ran over to her and began to yell and babble indignantly.

Kava yawned ant pointed a finger at him. It began to glow, but before she could let it loose, a deep voice came from above them.

"Cease your chattering at once and get back to work! You there with the tail! What are you doing here alive?" A huge bearded red face loomed over the desk's edge. It frowned down at them. The blue ogre man stood straight as a board in a rush and saluted nervously.

"Yes sir, King Enma sir!" He ran back to the milling cloud puffs and quickly herded them out across the room.

Kava looked at the giant in interest, "You are King Enma?"

King Enma looked startled, "Yes I am..."

She levitated up to sit on the edge of his desk. He watched her warily.

"Could you permit me to go to Hell to bring back a spirit? The Eternal Dragon said that he could not because the spirit was too long dead."

"A spirit? From Hell? This is absurd!" Enma roared in outraged surprise.

Baba floated beside Enma's great head, "I told her not to hope for too much. I even warned her that the living never went to Other World unless it was a special case." Baba stated importantly. Kava glared at her and swished her tail. Baba gulped and scurried behind Enma's head.

Enma looked back at Baba, "Now Baba, I only said it was absurd. I never said that it was unprecedented. There have been a few mortal cases that were able to cross the barriers of life and death… one was that nice Mediterranean couple." His gaze turned to Kava and she stood up, "I will grant you this favor, but only because Shenron agreed to let you try. I must warn you, however, I can only give you a week to find this spirit." He leaned back in his chair, "Hell is a big place and has many spirits. You may have to look in other Hells to find it. Your time begins as soon as you enter Hell. Good luck."

A pit opened up in the floor and Kava jumped in. as she landed she looked around, "This is like no Hell I've ever heard of…" In front of her was a huge fountain spouting blood red liquid in the middle of a lake. To her left and right she saw very cheerful wisps playing and moving around. The whole area looked more like some huge park than a place for sinners. But just as she was beginning to doubt her location, she saw Zarbon playing chess with another of those funny little wisps. She shrugged, "I guess this is a lesser hell."


	3. Down in Hell

"Checkmate." Zarbon stated. The wisp grumbled and floated away. Zarbon stood up and looked over at the Saiyajin.

"Hullo Kava, long time no see. So, have you finally come to join the rest of your kin?"

Kava snorted, "No Zarbon, I'm searching for someone. It would help me, however, to know where I might find my people."

"If you're looking for Saiyajins, they're about three levels down that way." He pointed towards a line of caves in the distance. She nodded curtly and headed off.

"Hey care for some company? Freiza and his father are down here, too. And Freiza is still sore about the whole monkey thing."

Kava looked back at him and put a hand on her hip, "Are you trying to say a Saiyajin female is incapable of looking after herself, Zarbon?"

"Of course not; do you think I'm stupid?" He tossed his head, "It's just that I'm in need of some excitement and going into Saiyajin Territory will be just that." He gave her a small grin, "You Saiyajins never have a dull moment."

"Fine." She turned back around and took off for the caves once again. Zarbon followed and they flew side by side for a while in silence.

"By the way, what is a living Saiyajin female doing in Hell?" Zarbon asked casually.

Kava gave him a sidelong look, "I told you; I'm searching for someone."

"Who and why."

"Who is none of your business; why is because I'm going to resurrect him." She stated calmly.

Zarbon stopped in mid-flight for a moment, shock clearly showing on his face. He shook his head and caught up with her. "What do you mean, 'resurrect him'?" he asked harshly.

"I mean he's coming back to the living world to live; permanently. I would think that you of all people would know what 'resurrect' means, Zarbon."

"How?!"

"That's my little secret…" she smiled mysteriously at him. Somewhere in another dimension, a certain trickster priest sneezed.

Zarbon scowled as they flew on.

Two days later, they stood outside the first cave. Kava looked slightly winded.

"Distances are very deceiving down here, aren't they?" she commented to Zarbon. He grunted an affirmative. She wiped a drop of sweat off her brow, "So which cavern leads to my people?"

"This one." He walked over to a cave half hidden behind some large bushes. A foul, sulfurous odor emanated from it and farther down, there was the dim glow of small fires.

"Ugh, why does it smell so awful? How can anyone stand it?" Kava complained, holding an arm up to cover her sensitive nose.

"Well darling, it is called Hell for a reason. The Saiyajin took over the Hell of 'Evil Warriors'. Any warrior weaker than them gets thrown up here and any stronger ones either stay there and pick fights or come up here. I stayed up here because I'd rather not reduce myself to picking fights for cheap thrills. It gets to be more boring than playing chess for an eternity." He shrugged and climbed down through the opening. Kava reluctantly followed, still covering her nose with an arm.

There were several large caverns so big the ceiling disappeared. At each of these places, Zarbon explained what part of hell it represented. About half way down, a large figure flew over their heads. It screamed as it made it's way to the cave entrance. Zarbon and Kava stopped to watch. Zarbon grinned, "Well, he must have lost his fight."

"Bet it was Napa blowing off steam again." Kava snickered. They exchanged a glance and chuckled.

They continued down the tunnel. At a small open area, the tunnel branched out suddenly into six different paths. Zarbon stopped and looked around. Kava watched him impatiently.

"Well, which way?" she asked, her tail twitching.

"Patience girl; there's a nasty demon that roams these tunnels. Unless you want to become a permanent resident of Hell, we have to go around it. I just need to pinpoint its location. We can actually use three of these tunnels to get to our destination, but only if It isn't hogging them again." Zarbon explained patiently.

"I'm not afraid of some stupid demon. I am a Saiyajin warrior." She snapped. Her tail began to lash wildly about.

Zarbon looked obliquely at her, "would it help you be still if I told you even Lord Frieza and King Cold were thrown out of these caverns by said demon?" he asked dryly.

She growled at him, but her tail curled obediently around her waist.

"Much better…" he studied them for a few minutes more, "…We go this way." He announced, walking towards the tunnel on the far right. Kava muttered a few choice curses in Saiyajin and followed him. Their way grew steadily darker and hotter as they journeyed down.

They finally made it without mishap at the end of the third day. Kava sat on a small boulder outside of the exit, "Next time we fly. It's faster." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Zarbon glanced at her in amusement, "Well cheer up, you made it to Saiyajin territory."

"Now all I have to do is find him." She said.

"Now then, whom is this 'Him' I keep hearing about?" he asked her curiously.

She looked at him, "Didn't you keep up with relationships on base?"

"I never paid attention to monkey life."

"Fine. I've been looking for Raditz-" she began.

Suddenly, she spun around to look behind her. Above the tunnel they had just come through loomed a large creature. It was a deep red color with scaly skin and a crocodilian body. On its back were two stubby wings and several long spines. Pale orange antler-like horns adorned its eye ridges and spread down its back to nearly touch its wings. Its golden yellow eyes gleamed catlike in the dim lighting. It sat above them, chewing on some poor creature's leg while it studied them. It chuckled, "Well well; I haven't seen you before. You look good enough to eat…" its glance flickered to above Kava's head. "And one of the living to boot. You should be quite tasty then." It gave another gravelly chuckle and jumped down from its perch.

Kava stood and dusted herself off, staring coolly at the thing. "Who are _you_ to judge me as easy prey?"

It stood and gave her a mocking bow, standing nearly nine feet tall, "Vernisch at your service." It looked up at her and gave a 'croc' grin, showing all of its sharp teeth. It straightened, "now that introductions are done, I think I want to see how you taste…" it took a step towards her.

Kava crouched slowly and grinned, "that's too bad; because you're going to have to earn your supper…" she shot away and Vernisch howled, infuriated. It gave chase, flapping its stubby wings to speed up as it ran across the terrain.

Kava looked down at her pursuer, "What's wrong, Lizard Lips, can't get your fat body to lift? What good are wings if you can't use them to fly?" she taunted. She sped up as the Croc slowly began to rise from the ground. Her path went over a large gorge; Vernisch grinned.

At they passed over it, the creature jumped and sailed straight down into it… only to zoom up again with incredible speed as hidden skin flaps on its arms and legs opened up.

Kava hovered for a moment to look at her now airborne pursuer, "My goodness, you're even uglier than you were before."

Vernisch roared angrily and began to glide up towards her. It took a deep breath and belched a noxious glowing ball at her.

She batted it away with a flick of her hand, "How rude. Didn't you know it is impolite to belch at a lady? I suppose I must teach you some manners." She held up an open palm and formed a fiery fist-sized ball of blue energy. "Here, catch." She threw it at Vernisch. It exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, its horns were glowing blue and its body was without a scratch.

"That was delicious. It almost made a good appetizer, care to try again?" it licked its lips.

Kava scowled and began to form another ki ball. She was half way to throwing it when Vernisch split in two from a rather large katana behind it. It screamed as it fell to the ground. Kava heard the sword slide into its sheath and looked up to its wielder.

"Hello, Kava." A deep rough voice said.


	4. Saiyajin Rivalry

Kava stared coolly at the Saiyajin male in front of her. He wore the basic Saiyajin armor without shoulder or leg guards. Under it he had a dark green sleeveless full body suit. Along one arm he wore a thick black band. His wild hair, ash brown like hers, was pulled back into a waist length braid. He was clean-shaven and wore a patch over his left eye. The toes of his plain black boots were adorned with green the color of his body suit and, unlike most Saiyajin warriors, his hands were bare. He stood calmly in front of her in the air, arms crossed as she looked him over.

"Hello brother. You look good, for a dead man." She grinned.

"Yeah well, being dead has its advantages…" he looked her over, "By the way, how did you manage to get thrown here alive? Were you so cruel that King Enma decided to seize you from the living world?"

"Very funny. No, I'm searching; you know who."

"Oohh, him. Jeez Sis, you still hung up on him? Give the poor guy a break and get a life; oh wait, you already have one. Hehe, my bad." He grinned impishly.

Kava rolled her eyes, "You haven't changed a bit, Rue. You would get along quite well with Kakarot… IF you were still alive, that is."

Rue winced, "Man, you never did pull your punches, that one smarts." He grabbed his arm in mock injury. She waved it off.

"Seriously though, do you know where Raditz is?"

"Sure I do, but you can't get to him right now."

"And why not?" Kava growled.

"Because he's sparing with one of the big demons."

In another part of the huge cavern, a small figure battled a giant serpentine man. They clashed furiously and broke away in fantastic shows of power. The figure threw multiple ki shots at his opponent who promptly dodged and blocked them, then retaliated with twin eyebeams.

Zarbon watched the fight with little interest. Sitting on a boulder away from the earth shattering blows, he waited patiently for them to finish. During a brief respite, the figure flew over to him.

"Hey Zarbon, what brings you here?"

"Boredom; and a certain female acquaintance of yours, Raditz."

Raditz gave him a blank look, "Who?"

Zarbon sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand, "Kava?"

"Oh, Kava." He snorted, "So she finally died?"

"Actually… never mind." He smiled and shook his head, "You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Well then," Raditz gave a mocking bow, "after you."

Zarbon snorted and took off, Raditz following close behind him.

"Ah, home sweet home." Rue spread his arms wide. Kava looked around in contempt.

"Really brother, I thought you had better taste than this." She gestured at the small dank cave strewn with lava pits and old debris.

"You try finding a competent decorator in Hell, willing to decorate a Saiyajin dwelling." He sat back against the wall, "Actually, this is my personal hidey hole when I feel like disappearing. You should feel privileged to be invited here." He went on airily.

"'Feel privileged' my tail! You forget, I'm your twin. I would have hunted you down eventually during my stay here." She sat cross-legged on a boulder, "So when are we leaving to visit everyone else; and continue my search?" she looked meaningfully at Rue.

"Alright, we'll leave here in a couple hours. Seeing as how you're in _such_ a hurry."

Kava became serious, "I only have a week to find him and three of my days have already passed."

"Oh. Well then, I guess we better get going. I'll take you to the barracks and we'll ask around." He stood and they flew off.

"Raditz! Have you seen that good for nothing slacker Rue?" Bardock growled to his son as he and Zarbon touched down. Bardock gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to Zarbon.

"I saw him heading for the entrance in a hurry, why do you ask?"

Bardock scowled, "He was supposed to be on guard duty over an hour ago." He stormed off, "If you see him, tell him Nappa wants to talk." He growled over his shoulder.

"He seems to be in a foul mood." Zarbon commented as he watched Bardock disappear into a shadowed archway.

Raditz waved it off, "He's always like that when it comes to Rue. Heh, Rue is as much a slacker as his sister is a warrior." He glanced over at Zarbon, "By the way, where did Kava run off to?"

Zarbon shrugged, "I don't know; the last time I saw her, she was playing 'catch me' with some creature that called itself 'Vernisch'."

Raditz grinned, "Well then, we should probably wait for her in the Mess Hall. It'll take her a while to get rid of that ki sucker." They walked over to a huge building where loud noises and food-smells were emanating.

Twenty minutes later, Kava and Rue landed in the very same spot. Rue looked around, "Looks like everyone's busy…"

Kava crossed her arms, "Have you been avoiding your duties again, Rue?"

He shushed her, "Not so loud. I don't want Bardock or Nappa to know I'm here. Besides, I don't see why we have to do this, we're already dead. It's just a waste of time."

Kava raised an eyebrow, "'Waste of time'? You're dead! You have all the time in the world!"

Rue grinned and winked, "Not if I go with you."

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

He lay his head on her shoulder, "C'mon Kava, it'll be fun! Besides, I'm family."

"No Rue! I told King Enma that I was taking only one and that one is going to be Raditz!"

"The Dragon never said you could only bring back one." Rue pointed out sullenly.

Kava stopped her next protest, "How did you know about the Dragon?"

He smirked and buffed his nails, "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't keep tabs on my own sister."

She gave him a hard look. "We'll discuss this _after_ we get back to Snake Way."

He looked at her brightly, "So you'll consider it?!"

"I did say 'we' didn't I?" she began looking around.

Rue gave her a bear hug, "Thank you!!"

Kava shoved him off, "Get off of me!" she growled, brushing herself off, "Hey, do me a favor and pretend you're a Saiyajin warrior for once. Sometimes I can't believe we're related. I think mother found you under a rock." Rue looked up from his prostrate position and pouted.

"Okay…" he brightened, "Hey! You hungry? We could grab a bite before searching for your 'boyfriend' again."

"No, I want to continue my search!" she crossed her arms, then her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment.

Rue stood up and looked slyly at his twin, "Gee, your stomach seems to be disagreeing with you."

She whirled around, "Fine. But we're leaving right after."

Rue grinned triumphantly, "Okay, this way." He strode towards the Mess Hall with Kava grumbling behind.


	5. Reunited at Last

Raditz sat down with his back to the doors and tore a chunk out of his piece of meat. Zarbon looked on in disgust, "What is that?"

"Don't know; probably something that got too close to the kitchens."

Zarbon made a face, "That's disgusting. Do all you Saiyajins eat anything that moves?"

Raditz wiped his face with an arm, "No, but do you see any of those fancy cooks around here?"

"You mean gourmet chefs? No, I haven't seen any since I've died."

Raditz grinned and went back to eating, "Well then, don't complain." He froze mid-bite, however, when something began stroking his tail.

Zarbon looked behind him in amusement. Rue sat down beside Zarbon with a plate and also watched the scene being played out.

Raditz's tail uncurled from around his waist of its own accord and hooked around another more slender waist. His hand whipped out and grabbed the waist his offending member had found. He deposited his catch in his lap and looked in surprise at a familiar chestnut colored tail and short ash brown hair.

She looked up into his surprised Saiyajin eyes, "Hello Raditz." Kava smiled.

"Kava! Wh-what are you doing here," his gaze shot above her head, "alive?!"

Several tables around them became quiet and watched the spectacle.

Kava tapped his nose with a finger, "Looking for you, silly." She grabbed some of his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. Afterwards, she whispered, "What would you say if I told you I could resurrect you?" her tail curled around his as she looked into his eyes.

"Is it possible after all this time?" he growled roughly, grabbing ahold of her waist again and pulling her closer.

She smiled, "Perhaps, but we must go back to King Enma's office in three days."

"What happens in three days?" he asked her.

"I go back to Earth in three days."

He grinned ferally at her; "I guess we should get going then, huh?" he picked her up and began carrying her out. The tables around them jeered and laughed. Raditz made a rude gesture and slammed the double doors on his way out.

Rue sighed, "I guess I should follow them before they leave without me." He bundled some leftover food onto a stolen napkin and bolted out the door. Zarbon sat back and drank his sake alone at the table.

Raditz set Kava on her feet and looked down at her, "Well, want to leave now or later?"

"We have to wait for Rue; don't ask, he talked me into it." She said sourly.

The Mess Hall doors banged open as a lone figure with a bundle slung over its shoulder stepped out. "Sorry I'm late! I just thought I'd bring some snacks for the trip." Rue gave a small apologetic grin.

Raditz snorted, "Well, everyone's here. We can leave now."

Rue perked up, "Yes, lets! (Before Bardock or Nappa find me…)"

Raditz began to take off but paused a moment to look at Rue, "By the way, Bardock told me to tell you that Nappa wanted to 'talk'."

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing important… Eh hehe…" Rue waved his hands in the air. "Let's go! Kava really doesn't have time for my business." He gave a lopsided grin.

Raditz shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself." They all took off for the Entrance.

Bardock came out a few moments later and looked around. He shook his head; "I could have sworn I heard voices out here…" he walked back inside, still shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Two days later, a very tired and annoyed Kava landed outside the cave system on the surface. Raditz and Rue held back grins as they landed behind her.

"That. Was. Absolutely. Ridiculous." She growled between clenched teeth.

Rue dared to put an arm around his twin, "Oh, it wasn't all **that** bad… I mean, who knew that the Nasty, Bad-Ass tunnel demon was only searching for female companionship?"

Kava took a half-hearted swing at her brother, "Oh, shut your trap, **you** didn't have to kiss him." She snarled as he danced away from her.

"Which is probably a good thing; Rue might have gotten us all killed if he had done the kissing." Raditz snickered.

Rue frowned; "I'm not **that bad of a kisser…" he looked over at Kava.**

She held up her hands, "Don't look at me, I wouldn't know. I'm not that way."

"You're no help… some sister you are." He pouted. Kava ignored him as he flopped onto a nearby boulder.

"I'm not sure exactly where we're supposed to meet up with that old witch, so we'll just go back to the place I started from." She said, thinking out loud.

Raditz shrugged, "Fine by me. So which way did you come in?" he looked around.

"Do you know where that red fountain lake is located?"

Raditz nodded, "Yeah, it's over by King Enma's Peach tree."

"Well, I was dropped off there."

Rue hopped off his seat, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" he ran off and launched himself into the air. Kava and Raditz watched him for a moment; then they too took off.

Baba sat on her crystal ball beside the fountain. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers impatiently. She looked around and checked a small pocket watch occasionally. She sighed forcefully and tapped her arm again. "She's late…" Baba grumbled. She looked over at a big blue ogre, "Hey you, go see if you can find that woman that came down here a week ago."

He looked over at her in annoyance, "Why should I?"

Baba gave him an evil smile, "Because if you don't, I'll tell King Enma and you'll spend the rest of your days as a paper shuffler." She turned around, "Of course, it's all up to you…"

The ogre sweated, "I'll go find her." He began to run off.

"Don't bother, I'm here." Kava touched down, a little irritated. Raditz and Rue landed on either side of her.

Rue clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "So… when do we get to see the Big Guy?" he asked cheerily.

Baba raised an eyebrow, "'Big Guy'?" She turned to Kava, "I thought you were only bringing one spirit back." She accused.

"Well, **I thought I was too. But this one," she hiked a thumb back at her brother, "attached himself to me and I couldn't get rid of him."**

Baba grunted, "Well, we better go before King Enma gets upset. Everyone gather together!" she waved her arms and herded them together. She then touched Kava and they all disappeared. Enma was waiting for them when they appeared in his office.

"I see you found two spirits… which one is going with you back to the Mortal World?" he asked looking at first Rue, then Raditz.

"Well, about that favor…" Kava began slowly.

Enma's brow furrowed, "Absolutely not!"

Kava shrugged, "Sorry Rue; it looks like you're on your own from here." She walked over to stand by Raditz.

Rue looked nervously up at the giant Ogre, "Um, could I at least **see** Earth? I've never been there before and I'm tired of Hell's dull surroundings." He looked hopefully up at King Enma.

Enma sat back and stroked his beard in thought, "Well, it wouldn't hurt if I let you see Earth for a day…" Rue sighed in relief, "But NO funny business! We'll discuss your contract in Hell when you return." He waved them off.

They began to leave, "Oh, by the way, Shenron said you could call on him as soon as you returned, seeing how you never made your wish."

Kava gave a curt nod and Baba took them all to Earth. They appeared in the small chamber that Baba had taken Kava to before. The guys looked around curiously as Baba floated away.

"Come along now; Goku has been waiting all morning for your return." She called over her shoulder.

Rue slid over to his sister, "Who is Goku?" he whispered.

Kava smiled mysteriously, "You'll see soon enough." She said as she followed Baba down the hall.

"Do **you** know who Goku is?" Rue asked Raditz.

Raditz glanced over at Rue, "Yeah, he's my brother."

Rue's eyes widened, "You mean Kakarot??" Raditz grunted an affirmative.


	6. A Wish Worth Granting

Goku was standing with his back turned to them when they walked in. He was talking to a blue haired girl sitting beside one of the windows. The girl saw them first.

"Hey Kava! So you found Raditz? Who's the other guy?" she asked carefully.

Kava ignored her in favor of watching her brother's reaction to Goku. Rue stiffened a moment in shock at the sight of the tailless Saiyajin in front of him.

"…B-Bardock…? But h-how??" he stammered as Goku slowly turned around. He visibly relaxed as he realized the man in front of him was **not** the long-dead warrior. Kava failed to hide her amusement.

"Oh, hi! I'm Goku." Goku grinned at Rue. Rue looked confusedly at Kava.

"That's Kakarot?" he asked, pointing at Goku.

Kava smirked, "Why yes; can't you see the family resemblance?"

Rue scowled, "That wasn't funny; you should have **told** me he looked **exactly** like Bardock!"

The blue haired girl's brow furrowed in anger as she stood up, "Oooh, for the last time; his name is Goku! Can't you Saiyajins get it through your thick skulls?!" she yelled, fists clenched at her sides.

Kava bristled while Rue and Raditz watched amusedly as Goku tried to calm her down.

"You've got to give her credit; she's got guts to say that to three full grown Saiyajin warriors." Rue commented casually to his male companion. Raditz grinned and nodded.

"No Goku! I will NOT calm down! And who the **hell** is this guy with the eye patch?!" Bulma shouted at her old friend, jabbing him in the chest repeatedly.

Rue stepped up, "Rue at your service." He gave a small bow in her direction. "I'm Kava's twin brother." He gave her a roguish grin.

Bulma scowled and plopped back into her seat, "Don't get any ideas; I'm taken." She growled, crossing her arms.

Rue held up his hands in pacification, "I wouldn't dream of it…"

She eyed him suspiciously, and then turned back to Goku, "As I was saying earlier, the dragon radar is still getting signals from the dragonballs for some strange reason. I noticed it just the other day after it was left on by someone." She handed him the delicate device. He pushed the small dial on top and blinked in surprise when it began to beep at a steady beat.

"But it hasn't been a year yet." He said, looking back at her.

"Exactly." She grabbed the device and stuck it into her pocket.

Kava looked over at them amusedly, "I can answer that. King Enma told us that Shenron would be able to grant my wish when I returned." She said smugly.

Goku scratched his head, "I guess that would make sense; especially since he didn't grant a wish last time he was summoned."

Rue crossed his arms and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those dragon ball things!"

Bulma and Kava exchanged expressionless glances, "Eager, isn't he?" Bulma commented.

"Very. I imagine he still thinks he's going to be resurrected when the Dragon comes." Kava replied.

Bulma sighed and stood up, "We'd better get going then."

It took a mere five hours to gather all of the dragonballs and summon the Dragon.

"Speak mortals and make your wish." Shenron rumbled.

Kava stepped forward; "I wish to resurrect these spirits!" she called out with her arms raised.

"Both of these spirits?" the Dragon questioned her.

"…Yes."

His eyes glowed brightly, "Your wish has been granted!" He roared and then disappeared. The dragonballs rose up into the sky and scattered to the four winds.

The halos above the Saiyajin males disappeared. Rue looked at himself and above his head in stunned silence. He grinned and shouted to the sky; "I'm alive!!" he shot into the air and did a couple of war whoops and flips.

Kava and Raditz stood together and watched him. Raditz turned to her, "You knew he would do this if you resurrected him."

"I did; but he is my brother. I just thought it was about time he had a break." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Kava the Fearful Commander giving her slacker Low-Class brother a break?" he smirked.

Kava smacked him, "Don't tease me! You know perfectly well that things are different now." She wrapped her tail around his.

"How so?" he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"We are free from Freiza's tyranny, for one. Plus, we have a new role as protectors of this planet, along with your brother." She tapped his nose in emphasis.

"Well then, I guess I better learn what's appropriate and what isn't on our new home. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Bulma looked over at her long time friend, "We're going to have a helluva time teaching three full grown Saiyajins how to behave by Earth standards, aren't we?"

"Yup." Goku said, nodding his head decisively.

High above, Rue still expressed his joy at being alive.


	7. Epilogue

King Enma sat at his desk in Other World at the beginning of Snake Way. He hummed slightly to himself as he scribbled the names of the most recently dead in his booklets. In front of him, a large screen was being placed. He gazed up to watch his men set it up. Baba floated beside him, also watching the gargantuan screen being placed. As it was finally positioned in its new home, Baba turned to the ruler of the Underworld.

"You knew that Kava was going to resurrect her brother, didn't you?" she stated.

"Yes." He glanced down at her.

"So tell me, why did you make such a fuss if you were going to allow him to be resurrected in the first place?" she cocked her head curiously.

"Well…" King Enma scratched his cheek self-consciously; he sat back and looked away from the old Fortune Teller, "I just had to make sure that Kava really wanted to resurrect him, and also to see if Rue really wanted to be resurrected, that's all." He tapped his index fingers together, his lip puckered slightly.

Baba looked into his face and chuckled, "You always were the one who liked a happy ending… so tell me, O' Mighty Ruler of Other World, what are you going to do if they begin to wreak havoc on the Earth?"

Enma grinned, "If they do that, Goku will just send them right back to me. He's good at that type of thing, you know."

Baba laughed, "You truly are incorrigible, Enma."


End file.
